Falling Angels: The Sway of Night
by BlackWidowPretty
Summary: A long-thought destroyed plague is showing up again, after almost 19 centuries. It is only present in one person, and that one person has no choice but to submit to it's power. It seems to have evolved. Or did it just never show its full power? H/A maybe.
1. Chapter 1

First there came the allure. The enchantment, the spell, of the moon.

Many nights, kept awake by the moon's song, then coaxed into a trance by its lullaby. A beautiful spell, a spell that one would be willing to be put under. The skin longed to be bathed in her light, the brain yearning to surrender to her power.

For many months, the enchantment was gently seductive, like the beginnings of an addiction. The infected were only mildly affected by the moon's drug. They could fight it if they wanted to. But they didn't. That's what made the spell so inescapable. Instead of morphing its victims against their will, the disease simply let them change themselves. With the moon's help, of course.

But after a while, the attraction became stronger. They, the victims, began to feel it. The moon's song filled their minds, not only during the night, but also during the day's hours, constantly calling, beckoning to the poor souls. They didn't know that the spell was actually inside them, the disease running hot in their blood. By now, even if they wanted to fight it, they couldn't. At this point, they would do anything just to catch a glimpse of the moon's wonder. Their addiction now completely entranced their minds.

Then came the pain.

It started at the base of their skulls, like a small headache. Barely noticeable, especially when they were kept transfixed by the moon. It stayed there for a while, waiting silently, like a tumor, until the moon was full. Then it struck fully.

During the first hours of night, the disease's victims were kept awake yet again, this time with a pounding, excruciating pain slashing through their skulls. And by midnight, when the moon seemed to affect them the most, the pain suddenly spread to all of their limbs. They would fall to the ground in agony, thrashing and screaming as the sharpness scalded their bodies. The wince-worthy cracks of their bones filled their ears as they stretched and morphed inside them, straining against the skin. The victim's shouts turned deep and growling as their vocal chords reshaped.

Then dusty brown hairs started to shoot from their skin. They looked at this in horror, until the pain reached their eyes and the color around the pupils turned silver. They would clench their heads with moans as their skulls cracked and morphed under the skin. Their teeth grew sharp and long, stretching their black lips. The hair would now completely cover their bodies. And all their nails were elongated and black. In utter confusion and pain, they would stumble blindly out into the night, hoping for the lull of the moon to come back.

But the moon had betrayed them. The disease was now fully consuming its victims.

Then came the bloodlust.

A churning, bubbling urge, even on the first transformation. An urge that made the victims think that they would die if they didn't eat. Many that had transformed for the first time still desperately held on to their previous consciousnesses and fought the urge to bite the next person that they saw. But the weaker ones were not so lucky. They surrendered helplessly to the curse, and tore at flesh, any flesh, destroying herds of animals, and invading villages. Their eyes shone silver with the light of the moon and their teeth gleamed with fresh, hot blood and venom. The pain of the transformation had faded, but their minds were corrupted with their new infatuation with flesh. At this realization, their normal consciousness fought against the barriers of the disease. They used flashing memories to find their way home and blacked out.

Then, after many years of human infection, the disease spread underground.


	2. The Discovery

**Hello again, my friends. This story, unlike my others, will not be regularly updated. Why? I'm writing as I go. *smile***

_Running. Darting swiftly through the trees._

_Unsure of where it was going. Knowing that it couldn't stay in one place too long._

_Branches snapped under its feet, leaves crunching loudly with its weight._

_It's heavy, panting breathing slashed through the clear silence of night._

_Despite its fear, the creature's face was split with a wide smile, fangs poking out from black lips._

_The thrill of escape excited it. Pure adrenaline pumped through its veins, driving it on._

_Every time its foot would fall, blood splattered the leaves in front of it. The blood was coming from its mouth. _

_It had just been eating._

_It couldn't stop now._

Artemis Fowl the Second sprang from his sleep, drenched in a cold sweat. He bolted upright in his bed, gasping. Such a vivid dream. So real. Artemis could swear he felt the adrenaline spreading through his own body. The bed sheets stuck to his bare chest with sweat. He sat there in the darkness, panting, waiting for the feeling to pass. The feeling that he had to run. Escape.

As his heavy breathing started to lessen, Artemis peeled the drenched sheets off of his body and stumbled to his bathroom. He switched on the light and looked into the mirror. His black hair was ruffled and damp with sweat around his pale face. His bare chest shimmered with moisture and his pajama pants stuck to his legs. His mismatched eyes looked red and irritated. Artemis frowned. Usually dreams didn't affect him this much. He turned and looked at the clock on the wall. 2:46 A.M. And he felt wide awake.

Artemis sighed and ran the faucet water. He splashed it on his face, trying to wipe away the smell of sweat. He thought about his dream. It had seemed so real. He tried to remember all of the details, but the main thing that kept coming back to him was the feeling that he needed to run. Just flee somewhere. But feeling excited about it at the same time.

Artemis wiped his face with a towel. He wondered where the dream had come from. His usual dreams consisted of science and math equations, and fairies, of course. This one was different. Dark, almost.

His thoughts were interrupted by a twinkling noise. He looked at his hand. He hadn't realized that he had fallen asleep with his fairy communicator on. He had been chatting with Holly late that night because she couldn't sleep. Same as him. She had been working entirely too much lately, it was a wonder she got any sleep at all. But the LEP was a taxing job, Artemis understood.

Artemis twisted the ring and answered it with a tired, "Hello?"

"Hey, Artemis," Holly replied.

The boy genius immediately knew something was wrong. She didn't use his pet name, as she usually did. No, something was definitely amiss. He walked out of his bathroom and started to pull a suit on. "What is it?" he asked Holly. He could hear rapid chatter and footsteps. Holly was apparently somewhere with some action.

Holly audibly swallowed and gagged. "There was a murder. At least, we think it was. There's not much left of the body to analyze."

Artemis grimaced, just imagining the sight. This, and his graphic dream. What else could be next? "Do you want me to come down?" he asked, pulling on his shoes.

"Well, if it doesn't bother you," Holly said slowly.

Artemis made his way out of his bedroom and went to wake Butler. "No, no. It's fine. I'll try to run some tests if it will help. We'll be down in an hour."

The scene was as gruesome as Holly had indicated. One of the shuttle ports, near the surface, was splattered with blood in various places, even the ceiling. The rosy liquid slid down from the walls, pooling on the floors. Several LEP officers clutched little white bags with pale faces as they inspected the mutilated remains of whoever had been killed. An arm and part of a torso were all that remained. Even Butler looked a little disturbed, all the color drained from his face. Artemis grimaced at the sight, but held his stomach. He didn't want to contribute to the already ghastly scene

"What exactly happened?" Artemis asked weakly, wincing as one of the shuttle managers vomited into a small bucket.

Holly weaved through the crowd of frantic observers. "No one knows. It's overkill for a troll. They wouldn't come this far up anyway. Foaly thinks it might have been some surface animal that snuck in here. Well, that theory would have worked, if an animal was smart enough to rip out the cameras from behind." Holly gestured to the far wall, where two holes poked out, wires sparking and fizzling. "Whatever it was, it obviously didn't want us to see it."

Artemis frowned, observing the wall. What sort of animal would be smart enough to do that? "Where's Foaly now?" he asked Holly, over the ruckus of the crowd.

Holly pointed in the direction of a small, transportable lab, a frown weighing down her brow. "He's trying to find at least some footage of whatever it was that came down here."

Artemis started to make his way over, Butler following him protectively. "Do we know who was murdered yet?"

"No," Holly admitted. "Not until we run some blood tests."

Artemis nodded and knocked on the door to Foaly's lab. He heard a grunt and a small thump. He took that as permission to enter.

As he stepped inside, Artemis found that Foaly's lab looked a lot bigger from the inside then from on the outside. Of course, it might have been all of the glass and reflective surfaces everywhere. Butler had to step carefully to avoid bumping anything with his bulky frame. Artemis found the centaur in the middle of all of the clutter, on the verge of smashing his computers.

"Problems, Foaly?" Artemis said, walking up to Foaly.

The centaur looked over from his screen. "Well, well, if it isn't our very favorite Mud Boy." There was a hint of annoyance in his voice and he winced at the sound of it. "Ah, sorry, Artemis. I just can't seem to get a clear shot of this thing." He turned back to his monitors and pressed some keys expertly.

Holly squirmed her way to the other side of Foaly in the tight space. "Any luck?"

Foaly sighed, shaking his head. "I guess I'm going to have to go to the split second before the camera was taken off the wall. It won't be the clearest shot, but it's better than nothing." With that, he zoomed the screen in on what looked like the shuttle port that they had just seen in all of its bloody glory. Foaly slowed down the time to display one second of video every two seconds. For the longest time, nothing was seen but the same old deserted shuttle port. But then a figure appeared. An elf, walking alone with a bag down the shuttle port. Then, the elf stopped, staring in front of him in fear. He dropped his bag and started to turn. Then the camera twisted rapidly and went black.

Foaly sighed and slowed the camera even more, to one-ten thousandth of a second every second. Then he skipped the footage back to right before the camera blacked out. In very slow-motion, the camera tilted and twisted. Then, in a split second, a single object was clear in the camera's lens. The group leaned in closer to inspect it.

"Gods above," Foaly breathed.

There, in the very corner of the screen, was the tip of something's head, revealing a particularly menacing looking silver eye.

**Dramatic...... Anyway, please review and I won't have to press this shiny red button that says "Press to blow up all chocolate supplies." The button is soooooo shiny.....**


	3. The Story

**How come everybody else has a muse, but I don't? Well, next mission. I will have to get one. Real or not.**

**Disclaimer: I don't know if I put it on the first chapter, but I don't own the rights to these characters. But I can morph them to my will as long as I give credit to the brilliant Eoin Colfer. So there.**

After the stunning revelation in the portable lab, Foaly had locked himself in the Ops Booth, not saying anything, ignoring everyone's interrogations. Artemis, Holly, and Butler had no choice but to wait outside in the lobby of Police Plaza as Foaly did whatever he was doing.

Holly sat in one of the cushioned blue chairs, nibbling on a nutri-bar, looking particularly exhausted. Artemis sat beside her in another chair, Butler standing beside his employer protectively, as usual. The boy genius found himself feeling a bit left out. Holly and Foaly had both reacted to the shot on the screen as if the world were literally ending. All he saw was a silver eye. A particularly familiar silver eye, but it didn't make Artemis feel as if all hope was lost.

Finally, Artemis's curious mind couldn't take it anymore. He broke the silence. "What was that thing, in the video?" he asked Holly.

The elf looked up at him tiredly, the burden of the bad news weighing down her brow. After a moment of silence, she spoke in a low voice. "I think Foaly would better explain it."

As if on cue, the door to Foaly's office opened and his pale face slid out.

"Come in."

The group followed him inside and found themselves staring at a number of screens, displaying various windows of information, in many different languages.

Holly strode over to where Foaly was pulling up even more windows and spoke in rapid Gnommish to him. Artemis strained to catch little bits of their conversation.

"…be, can it?"

"…wiped out… only…feared."

"…something…done…"

Foaly nodded solemnly to Holly and turned back to Artemis, who was starting to get impatient.

"Will someone please explain to me what the problem is?" he asked, walking toward the centaur's monitors. He could tell that Foaly was hesitant about telling his story, but Artemis gave him a look that said, _'You don't tell me, I can't help.'_

"All right, Mud Boy. You want the truth. Well, you won't exactly like it."

Artemis looked Foaly straight in the eye. "Yes, I want the truth. The _whole_ truth. What we saw in that shuttle port was evidence enough that you have a beast on your hands that just might affect the human race as well as the fairy one."

Foaly didn't appreciate the hint of annoyance in the boy's voice. "Oh, yes, because your species doesn't have much to spare, does it?" he spat.

Artemis glared at him. He was too tired to be trifled with. "Do you want my help or not?"

"Want? As if. If it were up to me, you would be mind-wiped straight away and sent on the first shuttle home."

"Do it, then."

"Quit it."

Artemis and Foaly looked at Holly, who was standing behind the door of the mini-refrigerator. She was leaning up against it with one hand, looking particularly nauseous, allowing the cold air to dry the sweat along her hairline and neck. Her other hand was covering her mouth. A green tinge stained her normally healthy nut-brown cheeks.

The tension between Foaly and Artemis immediately evaporated. The boy went over to Holly as Foaly went to get a bucket. Artemis laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

Holly swallowed. "I can't get it out of my head," she whispered, her voice tired and weak. She inhaled shakily and Artemis felt a strong pang of sympathy for his friend. And also a strong wave of unusual guilt. He escorted Holly carefully to a chair and Foaly laid the bucket in front of her.

She took some deep, shaking breaths. "I've never seen anything that gruesome and horrible." Her eyes were closed helplessly and a frown creased her brow. She gagged and a stream of bile rose in her throat. Artemis and Foaly winced, looking away as Holly threw up. Even Butler looked a little sick.

"Just tell him the damn story," she croaked when she finished retching.

Foaly bit his lip, unsure how to start. Finally, he decided to just get it over with.

The centaur crossed again to his monitors and pulled up a time line. He turned back to Artemis.

"Okay, Mud B -- Fowl. You saw the mess in that shuttle port, right? Well, that doesn't even begin to do this thing justice." He paused as Holly stifled a gag. She knew exactly what he was talking about.

Foaly patted her shoulder before continuing. "Almost nineteen centuries ago, there was the cross-species war. The humans," Foaly took the opportunity to shoot Artemis a look, "were multiplying rapidly and suddenly decided that they didn't want to share the land with their neighbors, the fairies. But despite their numbers, the humans were losing. Up until a new disease spread across the land." Foaly highlighted a point on the timeline that consisted of one half-black, half-silver eye. The silver side had a large pupil, and there was the smallest glint of red inside it.

"While you may think that the disease hurt the fairies, you are right, but it did so inadvertently." Foaly munched nervously on a carrot as he spoke. "This disease was only present in humans, so far as we could see. But the fairy race was most affected by it. You see, the disease made the humans … different."

Butler could tell that Foaly was just stalling. "Different how?" he rumbled.

Foaly glanced warily at the manservant. He seemed almost embarrassed at what he would say. "Er… Ever heard of werewolves?"

Artemis couldn't suppress a skeptical scoff. "Werewolves? As in cannibalistic creatures that morph with the full moon? Please, aren't we a little old for fairy tales? No pun intended," he added.

Holly looked up from her bucket. "You humans are the ones who gave the disease its name. We didn't."

Foaly nodded in agreement. "An accurate name, for once. But yes, werewolves."

"But how?" Artemis asked, still unbelieving.

"We aren't sure of the exact origin of this disease. Personally, I believe that it was an extreme form of rabies, first passed through the wolves. Then it reached the humans, through a bite, more than likely. Even now, you Mud Men are still slowly learning not to approach things that are growling and foaming at the mouth."

Holly groaned. "Move on."

"But anyway. When the disease reached the humans, they felt the changes within a week before a full moon. No one knows why the moon held such a sway over them, but it wasn't until the peak of the moon's power, the day of the full moon, that the humans fully changed." Foaly highlighted another point, this one with a picture of the great full moon and below it, shining silver eyes and gleaming teeth.

"The disease had the remarkable ability to change it's victims at will, morphing and adding to the masses of the infected. It also mysteriously gave the victim a surging bloodlust. A craving for the fresh blood and flesh of any nearest animal they came across. Unfortunately, that was the fairies in their camps close by. Suddenly, we didn't have much of a chance winning the war. The fairy race threatened to completely disappear with the humans and their new disease."

"But you must have found some way to stop it," Butler pointed out. "Otherwise, none of us would be here right now."

"Yes," Foaly affirmed. "But I wasn't the one who stopped it. My father, Stallus, was the one that came up with the cure. Genius runs in the family, I suppose," he sniffed proudly.

Artemis was getting tired of Foaly's stalling. "And what was your father's cure?" he half-snapped.

Foaly's boasting shell cracked and he looked down sheepishly. "Well, it was something that was in rather large supply…"

"And that was?"

"Er…It was…heh…"

Holly rolled her eyes. "Oh, for god's sake, Foaly." She looked at the others. "Centaur manure. That's the cure."

Foaly winced.

An odd little silence followed the comment. Artemis's eyebrows raised and hooked in a slight grimace. He finally found a voice without a laugh.

"Centaur…manure…" he said slowly. He cleared his throat in an effort to keep the humor from cracking his voice. "How exactly does that work?"

Foaly shuffled his hooves, unable to keep a red tinge from creeping into his face. "Has to do with our digestive system, I guess," he mumbled. "I don't totally know. I don't really want to test my own feces."

"How was it used?"

"It was liquefied," (more winces) "thinned out, and added to a small dose of wolf's blood. It seemed that the cure would be rejected if it wasn't given with a dose of wolf's blood. The hair of the dog that bit you, if you will."

Artemis nodded slowly. "It makes sense." Then he clapped his hands, an odd action, especially in the darkness of the situation. "Then, all we need to do is give the…cure…to the one that is infected."

Holly threw her bucket in the trashcan. "Yes, but we have one problem."

Foaly nodded. "We don't know who the infected is."


	4. The Research

**Yeah, I know what you're thinking. Why did it take me so long to update. And I know what I'm thinking. I'm thinking, 'Damn, that chicken smells good...' But in an answer to your thought, writer's block had me in it's evil clutches for the longest time, during which I was only able to write my name, and damn lucky I could spell it right. But here I am again, writer's block finally freeing me, and I FINALLY finished this chapter. Not the best it could have been, but I still like it.**

**DISCLAIMER: *sigh***

***sniffs* DAMN, that chicken smells good...**

* * *

_I can still hear his scream._

_His horrible, bone-shattering death scream._

_The look in his eyes. Panic?_

_No. Something more. Deeper than panic._

_I can still see his face…My shadow slowly spreads over him as I move closer._

_He doesn't breathe… Won't or can't?_

_Can't. My fist is too tight around his lungs._

_I can still hear him mumble with the last air in his chest._

_"Please…No, gods, please…Please, no…"_

_All so horrible. I can't bear. All so clear. None of it will leave my mind._

_As the last light leaves his eyes, I see my reflection in them._

_Gleaming pointed teeth, black lips stretched in an insane smile. My sharp, silver eyes…_

_Horrible…_

_For a moment, my fist relaxes around the elf's chest._

_He takes a desperate breath, willing sweet air through his oxygen-deprived blood._

_His blood…_

_So sweet…_

_Running through such delicate veins._

_He gasps. He sees it in my eyes._

_Bloodlust. An unquenchable thirst._

_He screams. The last sound he will ever make._

"Artemis. Artemis, wake up."

Horrible… Blood all over… sweet blood…

"What? Come on, we fell asleep. Wake up. Here isn't the place to be in the morning."

Images from Artemis's dream swam through his mind like eels, unwilling to go away. The elf's face, the smell of his fear, the beast's reflection in the panicked eyes of its prey…

Artemis shuddered, opening his eyes. He saw Holly's pretty features in front of him. He blinked a few times, forcing the last of his slumber from the corners of his vision. But still the images from his dream refused to fade from the boy's mind. He looked back at his elfin friend and stifled a horrified gasp.

For the briefest moment, a bone-chilling instant, the details and images from Artemis's nightmare were projected on Holly's face. Lengthened, pointed teeth gleamed brightly with crimson blood and jutted out from under midnight black jaws. The eyes, silver, burning, filled with unquenchable bloodlust.

Artemis tensed, bracing himself for death. But then he blinked, and the images were gone, replaced by Holly's puzzled expression. Her eyes were the same mismatched blue and hazel, tired and still troubled from the previous day's revelations.

"What is it?" Holly asked, her voice tinged with concern.

"Nothing." Artemis tried to sound calm, but his response was too fast and carried out on a gasp of air.

Holly narrowed her eyes. She knew that with Artemis Fowl, it was never "nothing". But she let it go, instead tugging his shoulder. "Well, whatever, we have to go. We fell asleep in the lobby. And this isn't the best place to be in the morning. The whole lobby is going to be full of protestors in a few minutes."

Artemis forced himself to look away from his friend, who hadn't looked like his friend just moments ago. Holly was right, there were a couple of clusters of assorted fairies, with signs protesting things, ranging from the halt of the goblin revolution to absurd things like the LEP being responsible for the loss of a cell phone. Who knew how many protestors there would be in the next half hour. Artemis accepted the hand Holly offered him and pulled himself out of the lobby chair. Butler was already standing stiffly by Artemis's chair. The boy caught the slight concern etched in the manservant's gruff features. But Artemis dismissed the curiosity with a slight wave of his hand. Butler knew that Artemis would explain his troubles sooner or later, so he left the subject alone.

The trio slipped out of the lobby and into the Ops Booth again, in search of Foaly, in the hope that the centaur had found something else to work up for their problem. Artemis couldn't help but notice the fatigue that stained Holly's face. She walked tiredly, rubbing her eyes with her fingers as she walked. A slight, troubled frown tugged down the corners of her mouth. Apparently her dreams that evening had been no better than Artemis's own.

A disturbing thought forced its way into Artemis's mind. What if the dreams he had been having meant something? Was his subconsciousness trying to send him a message? Or worse. Was this simply a delayed sense of sight, into the happenings in the shuttle port, supplied by his own eyes?

Artemis felt a worried frown crease his brow. A pang of anxiety stabbed at his heart. That would mean… He shook his head. Butler noticed the action and raised an eyebrow, but didn't inquire. Sooner or later, he told himself. Meanwhile, Artemis's brain kicked into overdrive. Was it possible? He walked along with the others, trying to piece it together. The shuttle port. It was near the surface. Near enough for him to reach? Not as himself. Maybe as a blood-crazed beast. _'But no,'_ he told himselfpersistently. _'Surely a mind like mine would remember such a thing.'_

That thought calmed him a bit, and he relaxed his fists, which he didn't know he had been clenching. Holly seemed more relaxed, too, as if his reassurance had been contagious. He felt a small pang of sympathy for his friend, followed closely by the surging guilt he had felt earlier. He frowned again. Where were these feelings coming from? He hadn't evolved that much since his association with the People and the LEP, but still every so often, these emotions, especially, lately, guilt and empathy had popped up against his will.

Artemis shook his thoughts away, though the matter was all but resolved. The group found the technical consultant slumped over his keyboards, deep asleep. Several of the information windows were still sparkling on the gas screens, and Artemis crept forward curiously to read a few.

Meanwhile, Holly poked the centaur's shoulder persistently. "Foaly…" she crooned in a sing-song voice. When Foaly didn't respond, she punched him on the shoulder. "Foaly." He grunted, but still didn't wake. So Holly shoved him forcibly out of his swivel chair. "Foaly!"

Foaly hit the ground with the heavy thump and immediately gave out a loud, "AUGH" before spinning on the floor to glare at Holly. And a centaur spinning on his rump is quite a sight to see.

"Holly!" he shouted, annoyed at the smirk on the elf's face. "I was awake!"

"Could've fooled me," Holly smiled. "If you were awake, why were you laying on your keyboards, snoring louder than a drunken gnome?"

Foaly hesitated. "I was… resting my eyes…" he mumbled lamely.

Holly raised an eyebrow. "Uhuh… Sleeping when the world as we know it could be at an end isn't such a good idea, you know."

"First of all," Foaly retorted, "the world as we know it is hardly at an end, because the cure is easy to give to everyone and easy to supply. Secondly, even though the world isn't coming to an end, you are sure in high spirits for someone who's thinking it is." Foaly thought a moment. "And I was _not_ sleeping."

Holly rolled her eyes with a scoff, but didn't say anymore on the matter. He was right, her mood was a bit lighter than it should have been, but it was simply a stress thing. She poked fun in stressful situations, even though it did little to help anything. Neither had noticed Artemis, who was staring intently at Foaly's screens, growing paler by the second, if that was possible.

Holly frowned deeply at the look of worry on Artemis's face. "What's wrong?"

Artemis's gaze snapped over to meet Holly's, and fear flickered a moment on his face. "Nothing. Simply…ah… looking over some of the more graphic bits of information."

Holly narrowed her eyes. Artemis only bothered explaining himself when it was absolutely necessary. He certainly was acting odd lately. But she brushed it off, knowing that the boy genius had his own reasons for his odd behavior. The curiosity and suspicion were still there, but she just had to be patient. _Patient_.

Foaly pushed himself off of the floor. "Well, cannibalistic diseases do tend to be a bit graphic," he said, voice drenched in sarcasm.

The flash of fear faded from Artemis's pale face, replaced by the customary snide look, with a hint of annoyance. "Which brings us back to the initial purpose of my being down here. We need to find out who the infected is, and we need to inject them with the cure before someone else gets hurt." A sudden brain wave sparked off in Artemis's brain and his eyebrow rose a millimeter or two. He looked at Foaly. "Is there anyway the disease can be spread?"

Foaly scoffed. "Come now, Mud Boy, I thought you were smarter than that. How do you _think_ it was spread?" Then his sneer was wiped off his face as Butler grunted, cracking his knuckles loudly. Foaly cleared his throat. "A bite was usually the main way the disease would be spread. As far as my father found, it couldn't be transferred through the air, or from the smallest physical contact, like handshakes or hugs."

"What about sexual contact? Such as a kiss, or intercourse?" Artemis asked, without so much as a blink.

Foaly raised a bushy eyebrow. "Very blunt, Artemis, but an interesting theory nonetheless. Though, unfortunately, it hasn't been tested," the centaur said, causing Holly to snicker childishly. He rolled his eyes, suppressing his own smile.

Artemis ignored their juvenile behavior. "Well, even so, we must consider it a possibility, to take all precautions. Do you have any new information for me?" Foaly nodded, preparing for a long lecture.

Fairy, centaur, and human spent the majority of the day reviewing information about the werewolf disease. Most of the information came from folklore and legends that were more correct then the story tellers had ever dreamed. Other information came from Foaly's father's research on the subject during the cross-species war. Artemis learned that when the humans were not in the wolf form, they often suffered from cases of schizophrenia, talking to themselves in different tones, sometimes developing dual voices by using both sets of vocal chords.* He also found out that to the infected, normal, human food was poisonous to them. It seemed that they needed fresh blood to live while the disease was in them.

All the while, the anxious thoughts from before plagued his mind. He hadn't yet shown any of these symptoms, even if he was infected. Though, how was the consuming question. He felt that he was jumping to conclusions in either case, but what else would explain the odd dreams he had been having? Was it only a matter of time before he found out, and endangered his friends and family?

Finally, the day's long hours reflected on the group. Holly's eyes were tired and worn, her ears even worse, having to listen to two genii babble on, trading theories and possibilities. Artemis and Foaly's brains were both tired from the massive intake of information. Butler, much to his horror, had actually fallen asleep twice during the day. He hoped no one had noticed. They were all ready for a good night's sleep, to prepare for the next day.

"You don't want to waste time going all the way back to the surface," Holly said to Artemis as the group stood and stretched out their stiff joints. "And the lobby isn't suitable for sleeping in. You're welcome to the guest room of my apartment. It might be a little uncomfortable for you, Butler, but I can lay out all the blankets in my living room for you. It would still be a little cramped, but better than trying to sleep in a cardboard box."

"We would greatly appreciate that, Holly. Thank you." Artemis smiled at his friend as they started to walk from Foaly's Ops Booth.

"Anything, Mud Boy," Holly replied, punching the human playfully on the shoulder.

"Ah," grunted Artemis, rubbing his arm. "Is this how you express friendliness to every one? Harsh physical contact?"

Holly walked with the two humans through the lobby, tapping her chin, pretending to think about his question. "Nope. Just you. It's only because you're such a fragile Mud Boy." She caught his eye and smiled. Artemis took a moment to cherish the smile that lit up Holly's mismatched eyes before pushing open Police Plaza's double doors to allow Holly to lead the way to her apartment.

______________________________________________________________________________

Artemis lay wrapped loosely in the soft maroon sheets of Holly's guest bed, rubbing his temples, nursing a small headache that throbbed against his skull. It was just painful enough to keep him out of sleep, and he furrowed his brow in frustration that it wasn't going away. He considered waking Holly for some aspirin, but he didn't want to bother his poor friend. He could see how much this whole werewolf disease affected her, and he felt overwhelming grief whenever he thought that he could be the one causing this misery for her.

Artemis rubbed his forehead, trying to push the pain of his headache away, which worsened with every wave of guilt. Should he tell Butler? Holly? Or, god help him, Foaly? How would they react? Was his only future, if he indeed was the infected, one that only included chains of restraint and an injection of feces? The boy genius shuddered slightly, not particularly fond of that thought.

His headache finally receded to a small, dull throb, and Artemis was finally able to surrender to the sleepy trance that had started enveloping his mind. It felt strange going to sleep in this way, almost as if the blanket of slumber was forced over his mind, and though he was barely aware of it, the last thing his mind registered before he slipped into sleep was a low, throaty growl, followed by a demented howl.

* * *

***- A little fact I learned from the movie The Exorcism of Emily Rose, people actually have two sets of vocal chords, and that some people can train themselves to be able to activate both sets at the same time.**

**There you are, my pretties. Next chapter will hopefully not take three long months to get up. Well, here's hoping, anyway. I'm going paintballing tomorrow, and hope to bring back a million bruises to show off, but that will not stop me from bringing up my notebook and dad's laptop and writing like hell. Oh, by the way, by Through the Eyes of Forever story is no longer just H/T. It is now a A/H, H/T love triangle. Woooh, drama.**

**Now, I'm going to go get some chicken before the smell drives me crazy..... Review please.**


	5. Grief and Guilt

**Author notes. *gasp* Could it possibly be? An UPDATE? And in less than two months, too! *faint***

**Exaggeration aside, I think the chapters of this story will come out like ZOOM from here on, school permitting. Starts next week, goldarn it. Actually, I don't mind. But... eh... High school? Not looking forward to it. **

**You should find out who the beast is in the next few chapters. All the evidence adds up, like some CSI crap. And, boom. *shrug* The end.**

**Another note, from now on, when people review to my stories, I will reply in the next chapter. My internet is soooo slow, and I really can't be bothered with taking half an hour to review to one person's comment. It's cuz I love ya, guys! I have left several people out of my review replies, so I will just do it the easier way. Mmkay?**

**Disclaimer: *tapes on giant eyebrows, talks with Irish accent* I am Eoin Colfer, Irish genius, and... *drops accent as eyebrow slips off* Oh forget it. *sulks in corner, cuz I don't own Artemis Fowl***

**Just read on, and forget my rambling...**

* * *

_It is different this time._

_I have tasted the sweet of fairy blood. _

_Nothing will stop me from killing again. Just to taste…sweet, sweet blood._

_This time… I kill easily. It doesn't take me long to find the next elf. _

_In fact…it hardly takes time at all._

_This time I know to savor the crunch, the flow of warm blood, the weak challenge fairy muscle offers my sharpened teeth._

_But still. I devour too quickly. I crave more._

_So much more._

_Where is the moon? It gives me my food. Draws me to it._

_Those lights above my head give no comparison to the glory, the beauty, the perfection, of my moon._

_Magical, magical moon._

_I long to hear her sweet voice._

_But there is a voice. Crying, crying._

_Why does it cry?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A single image from Artemis's fading dream burned into his consciousness as he woke from his slumber. Another elf, slaughtered and laying in pooling blood along with the mangled remains of what was his companion. Almost nothing left of the two corpses except tattered, bloody skin and bones. Then how did he know their genders? More guilt-causing thoughts.

The image faded to memory and he opened his eyes, allowing the present to consume him, and along with it, the morning's sounds. One sound stood out among the whirring of Holly's heating technology, the mumble of Haven's city waking noises, and his own breathing and elevated heartbeat. A terribly familiar, slightly high-pitched keening sound, slipping in through the open guest room door. Occasionally, it would break off and start again, desperate-sounding and mourning.

Artemis was instantly alert. _Holly._ Had something happened to her?

The human all but launched himself out of the maroon sheets and to the door, ignoring the fact that all he on were his suit bottoms. He flung the door open the rest of the way and was instantly blinded by a flash of green lights. _LEP Police force lights,_ he realized, shielding his eyes with his bare forearm. The lights slashed in through the window, casting Holly's living room with an eerie alien-like glow.

Artemis squinted until the light was bearable then dropped his arm. The desperate, keening sound was louder out here, and Artemis searched for the source. There by the door, huddled with her arms wrapped tightly around her legs, head pressed to her knees, was Holly. The sounds rose from her throat in sharp sobs that shook her small body every time they burst from her lungs.

Artemis was shocked into fear. Holly never broke down like this. What had he done? He looked down at his hands, as if expecting them to be stained with his friend's own blood. Thin, ivory fingers stretched out from his palm, clean. Pianist's fingers.

He drew his gaze back to his elfin friend, whose sobs had quieted, but her breathing was pitched and broken. He advanced slowly, pushing aside his screaming conscience, toward the door and glaring lights.

"Holly?" he asked softly, beginning to hear the chatter of voices outside.

The elf's head shot up at his voice, a gasp catching on a sob in her throat. Her wide hazel eyes were red and puffy from her tears, and her hair was a mussed tangle on her head. She hadn't yet changed out of her night clothes and they were rumpled and wrinkled on her slim frame. Her eyes at first were entirely shocked, uncomprehending. Then they focused and settled on Artemis's face.

"Artemis?"

Her voice was a croaking whisper, the tone almost unsure. Untrusting.

_God,_ he thought. _What have I done?_

Then Holly drew herself off the floor and rushed to Artemis, burying herself in his bare chest, sobs breaking from her lungs again. His skin was soon wet with her tears as he wrapped his arms around his friend, cradling her against him as she cried. Words were barely audible between sobs, but he picked up some of it as he held her gently, her height making him feel like an adult; she the child.

"Oh -- gods. Right ou- outside. Gods -- hic -- So close… How can this be? … gods, Artemis…" She moaned into his chest, a mourning, grieving sound. "We could have been killed. That-- It -- could've been us…"

Her voice petered off to mumbles against his skin. _Well,_ he thought with bitter guilt, _not _us. _I must stop this before someone close to me is killed. But how?_

Artemis's genius mind explored brief possibilities as Holly's cries quieted. She sniffled and pulled herself away from him, seeming to regain rational thought. She almost seemed embarrassed. Wiping her eyes, she cleared her throat and looked back up at Artemis.

"I'm sorry." She swallowed and looked away, walking slowly to her kitchen. Artemis wouldn't face the mess outside. After all, he knew what he would see. So he had no choice but to follow her.

Artemis caught the faint smell of sick as his bare feet padded from carpet to the tiles of Holly's kitchen, and Holly went to the kitchen sink to wash it down. As the water ran, she stood silently, leaning against her countertop, her eyes closed tightly. She looked positively drained. Artemis understood her pain. Fairies didn't die often, and when they did, especially in this horrible manner, it caused a lot of grief.

And to think that _he _might have caused this. Artemis winced, his brow furrowing with that guilt again. He would have to talk to Butler. He might not have particularly genius opinions to offer, but Artemis had to tell someone. What if he was right? What if he was the beast? He had to get answers as soon as possible.

Holly shut the water off and turned back to Artemis. She took some deep breaths, attempted to speak a few times, and then sighed. "I think it's more serious than Foaly first assumed. We've got to catch this thing. Before it kills someone else." She gave Artemis a wary look that made more guilt echo in his heart. "Get a shirt on and meet Butler and me outside."

Artemis nodded. "Okay," he murmured, barely scolding himself for using such a juvenile affirmation. Holly nodded back, and brushed past him to face the scene outside.

Artemis already knew what he would see when he joined her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The scene was exactly as his fading dream had displayed. The mangled remains of those elves stained the sidewalk not fifty feet from Holly's apartment. As he approached, a detail that his dream had left out made him wrinkle his nose. The smell. Foul and burning in his nostrils. And yet his dreams had made it seem so sweet. Holly was already standing as far away from it as she could while still trying to observe everything. As were the other LEP officers, their faces green and faces contorted.

Holly was being interrogated by the officer next to her as Artemis approached. "We don't know who they are, or even their genders," he was saying. Holly nodded and grimaced as the scene caught her eyes again. "We won't until we can get a blood test. Does anyone else live in the building?"

Holly appeared to be paying little attention to the officer's questions. "Uh, I don't know who exactly, you'll have to talk to my landlord. Artemis!" She called over to him, gesturing for him to come to her. He obliged, Butler close behind. Artemis would have to get a moment alone with his bodyguard to inform him about his dreams.

"Artemis, can you take a look at this?"

Artemis nodded and turned to face the ghastly familiar scene. He put together believable explanations for the information he was about to reveal. He squatted down in front of the first body, covering his nose with his hand.

"Well, this first one, in front here, is male. The one behind could be either male or female, but my guess is female."

"How do you guess that?" Artemis could hear the frown in the LEP officer's voice.

In different circumstances, Artemis would have sneered and delivered some grand, genius speech. But instead he had to offer an explanation.

"The one in front has narrower hip bones, and the fact that it is front gives evidence that it is probably male. The second one, behind, has broader hips and is smaller, though there may be some bones missing."

"So what if the first one is in the front? How does that prove it's male?" Irritation this time in the officer's voice. He didn't like having to ask a human about something he should know about.

Artemis stood from his crouch, coughing the smell away. "The way the bodies are positioned suggests that they were knocked backwards from the front. That means they probably saw the animal before it got to them, but didn't have time to run. If the second is indeed a female, the male would have stepped in front of her to protect her from the animal. But as you can see, his attempts failed greatly."

Holly stepped forward with tiny hesitant movements. "Is there anything else you can tell us about the bodies?"

Artemis turned to look at her, a small, sad smile twitching on his thin lips. "I don't think the LEP would appreciate a human collecting trace evidence. So I will wait for Foaly to do it for me. I have a feeling it may be important. In the mean time, we need to go to the bowling alley down the road."

Holly frowned in confusion. "Why?"

Artemis started to walk, leaving Holly no choice but to follow him. "It might have come from that direction, and my guess is that if it did, the cameras on the outside may give us a picture."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the bowling alley, the camera had not given any picture of the beast. Not even a shadow. But Artemis did spare a moment alone with his manservant as Holly and the other officers questioned the owner and employees. They stood near the door in the shadows.

"Butler," he murmured out of the side of his lips with a practiced stillness used by ventriloquists.

"Yes, Artemis?"

Artemis took a deep breath before continuing. "I have been having strange dreams over the past three days. Ones that are too coincidental with the happenings down here. Ones that give great detail to the mind of this beast. I fear… I fear the worst."

There was a wounding silence as Butler processed the information in Artemis's few words. A million questions erupted in the manservant's mind, but he settled on just one.

"What are you going to do?"

Artemis sighed. His eyes wandered regretfully toward Holly, who caught his gaze from across the room, exhaustion creasing her brow, grief etched on her beautiful features.

"I don't know, old friend. I don't know." The boy inhaled deeply. "These dreams… They feel so real, but… as if they aren't … _Mine_. As if they are another… sharing the same mind…" He trailed off, lost in thought about this possibility. _Is my mind not my own?_

His stream of thought was broken as Holly approached them, wiping sweat from her creased brow. "Hey, guys. Foaly wants to see you in the lab. You were right about the trace evidence. It is important. We may find this thing after all."

Artemis felt Butler's gaze burning into his back as they walked from the bowling alley. _We may find this thing after all._

* * *

***nods* Has anyone noticed that I make Artemis shirtless a lot in this story? *drools* Shirtless, shirtless Arty...**

**Anyway, please read and review. Next chapters will NOT dissapoint. LOVES Ya!**


	6. Difference

**Whoa. Can you believe it? Still not dead.**

**You know what pulling an eighty ton boulder through an ocean of frozen honey while Khan whips your back with his superhuman strength and an iron chain while a tornado comes your way feels like? Neither do I. But I needed something to compare writing this chapter to. In the end, satisfactory, I suppose, though not running exactly along the lines of the tone on the other chapters.**

**I hope the chapters will come faster from here on, but, of course, I can't guarantee. School's a bitch.**

**Do not own.**

* * *

"Ah, Artemis," Foaly greeted as the group entered his lab. "You'll forgive our 'CSI's, won't you? They haven't yet grown accustomed to our favorite little human."

Artemis forced a smile. "Quite all right. It's to be expected. Now, what do you have for us?"

Foaly smirked a horsey smirk. "Something that brings us ever closer to catching this nuisance." He prepared himself for a speech. "Because there was so little of the bodies left to collect from, we have virtually no trace evidence that helps us. We do, however, no know the identities of all three victims. Vice Keavel is our shuttleport victim. He was granted a surface visa to complete the Ritual and was just making his way up. And the other two, Gase and Anya Po, were on their way back from the theater down the road. Keavel wasn't married and the Po's had no children, so I don't have to break the news to any family members."

Holly spoke with a tight lip of annoyance. "Glad to know you were spared that obstacle."

Foaly avoided her iron gaze, ashamed of his comment. "Ah…Sorry." His ego faded out of his speech as he continued. "But, as I was saying, none of the bodies offered us anything of interest. Except one." The centaur picked a small bag off of a table and presented it to the group, an expectant look pasted on his face.

Inside the little bag was a small white item, slightly yellowish with a tiny black hole at one end. A tooth.

There was silence for a few moments, and Foaly's face started to twitch in its expression.

"What do you want, a quarter?" Holly asked sarcastically.

"Wait," said Artemis, stepping forward. "Is it one of the victims'?"

"Nope," Foaly said smugly.

Artemis frowned. "But that's much too small to have belonged to the animal."

"In it's transformed state," Foaly said matter-of-factly. "This tooth fell out by the bodies after our unlucky infected fairy was back in his normal form. The size and shape of the tooth can help us eliminate some species possibilities, which I've already done. This tooth doesn't belong to a dwarf, it's much too small. It isn't a gnome's tooth either. When gnome teeth grow in, they have a layer of plaque already there. This tooth is clean. And it's not a goblin's or demon's; you'd be able to tell. So that leaves pixies, elves, and sprites."

_And adolescent humans, _Artemis added mentally. But after running his tongue along his teeth, he discovered that they were all accounted for. _Perhaps another side effect of the disease,_ he though, not ready to take out previous possibilities.

"I'm not particularly keen on leafing through the entire phonebook to find this thing, but sooner or later, we may have to," Foaly was saying. "Unless we get it on camera again. Which at this point, doesn't seem likely." A look of concern suddenly crossed his face. "Holly, are you all right?"

Artemis looked toward his elfin friend. Holly's eyelids fluttered on her half-closed eyes, and she swayed slightly, her face a sickly gray. Tiny beads of sweat collected on her hairline. Artemis grew alarmed.

"Holly?" Artemis rushed toward her to catch her just as she was about to collapse. He supported her weight up while her eyes slowly opened and she held a hand to her forehead. Artemis escorted her to a chair.

Holly shook her head, taking a few deep breaths. "Mm. I'm fine," she whispered hoarsely. "Just…This whole… I just hate it." She met Artemis's worried eyes with a sad smile. "Fairies aren't used to death. We don't react well to it. Even the ones that have to live around it."

Artemis wiped some of the sweat off her forehead, chuckling softly, while guilt battered his heart unrelentingly. "I can understand. Even to us barbaric humans, death is often a revolting concept."

They looked at each other a moment in silence, until Foaly cleared his throat.

"Holly, I think you should get home and get some sleep. You too, Artemis."

"Oh, he always looks like that," Holly joked meekly, smiling.

Artemis smiled back, wishing for all the world that he could make right what was so very, very wrong in her life.

_I must turn myself in before it's too late…_

_…but what if I'm wrong?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Should I tell her, Butler?" Artemis murmured. He sat against the wall as Butler got his bed ready in Holly's garage. His "mattress" was the equivalent of six large futon cushions that Holly provided from the corners of his attic. His calves sit sat on the floor when he lay down. His blanket was a giant cloth tapestry from an old museum. Butler beat the dust from the cushions, looking up at Artemis with sympathy sprinkled in his eyes.

"I can't bear to see her so…hurt. And knowing…_ I_ might be the one hurting her… It makes me feel unbearably guilty to cause her so much pain." Artemis stared down at the floor, looking ages older than he was, years weighing on his brow.

Butler arranged the cushions in a wide rectangle for sleeping, taking a few minutes to answer, but also to help Artemis find his own answer. When he was through, he sat cross legged on his bed and faced the young man.

"I think we both know that guilt isn't the only emotion feeding your indecision." Artemis met his bodyguard's slightly twinkling eye, about to deny, but then looked back down with a defeated sigh as Butler continued. "But… I think that both telling her and not telling her have their unsettling outcomes. You can't avoid that. No matter how much of a genius you are."

Artemis didn't respond for a moment. Butler took great pity on the boy's battling conscience. "I think I'll watch guard outside tonight, just in case you are right."

Artemis smiled sadly. "No, old friend, that's all right. You need your sleep too."

Butler waved the comment off. "Not as much as you need yours. You'll rest easier, I'm sure."

"I don't think I'll sleep at all," the boy murmured. "But thank you."

"It's all right. Is Holly already in bed?"

"Yes, but I don't imagine she's sleeping either. Every day seems to be a battle for her ever since this monster has been running around."

There was a pause.

"If it's any consolation, Artemis, I don't think it's you."

_But I do…_ "I know. Thank you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Even if he had tried, Artemis wouldn't have slept. His thoughts ran in guilty cycles, plaguing his mind with never-ending grief. _Tell her? Don't tell her? Can't cause her more pain… But have to make sure nothing else happens in the event that I'm correct…And if I'm not? How else can I explain…_

Artemis tossed and turned on the bed, trying to halt the circle of thoughts, for what seemed like hours. Because it was. Finally, he grew exasperated and threw the blankets off of his body, making his way to Holly's kitchen to suffer at the table.

But when he got there, someone already sat at the table, backlit by the tiny glow of the clock on the stove.

"Holly?"

Holly looked up. Artemis couldn't see her eyes but imagined they were bloodshot from lack of sleep. "Artemis?" she murmured, obviously too enveloped in thought to have noticed his entrance into the kitchen. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

Artemis pulled a chair back from the table and sat down by his friend. "I could say the same for you." He was close enough now that he could just make out her exhausted features. Her face creased in places that made her fatigue obvious.

"I-I don't want to sleep, I—" She stopped abruptly and sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Sleep's not coming so easily these days."

Artemis nodded sympathetically. He reached out with thin fingers to smooth ruffled hair away from her face. "I know," he murmured, his tone soft. "Mine either. But we'll find the animal. I promise."

Holly closed her eyes, leaning her head tiredly into Artemis's palm. "Let's not talk about that, please." Her tone had a desperate tinge to it.

"I'm sorry," he said gently.

"It's okay, I just …"

"…hate it all," Artemis finished for her.

"Yeah," Holly sighed. "I need it all to go away, you know. Just give up fighting day in, day out, for something that's beyond my ability to help. I'm not strong enough to battle all the time. Not strong enough to keep up a fight that shouldn't be mine."

"You're the strongest person I know, Holly. Elf or human," Artemis whispered.

Holly laughed once, softly. "Thanks, Arty."

Neither had realized that Artemis still held her cheek in his hand and that she had placed her hand over his. But as silence settled over them, it became almost painfully obvious. Holly opened her tired mismatched eyes to meet his.

"Artemis?" she whispered.

He didn't reply. Instead, he started to pull her face to his, and their lips met in a soft kiss in the darkness. Their eyes closed blissfully, and for a moment, they both forgot how to breathe. But they didn't need air. They needed each other to live. The other's lips were oxygen, the feel of each other's skin was all the food they needed, and the passionate heat their bodies produced as natural to them as any kind of life. The only life they currently knew how to live.

The burning of their lungs for air pulled them away from each other, and they parted, their fast breaths breaking into the silence. Hearts drummed rapidly in both rounded and pointed ears, and they pressed their foreheads together as they tried to collect the shaken pieces of their emotional facades.

"Artemis…" Holly murmured. "I don't think…" He gently silenced her with his lips, not willing to give up his piece of euphoria just yet. And she gave in, too, kissing him back with equal passion as before. But her conscious cruelly intruded. She halted their kiss.

"Artemis, this isn't good."

He pulled away, panting slightly. If he thought his hormones were bad before, puberty came back with a vengeance to haunt him. Control, it seemed, was still far beyond his grasp.

"Artemis, you're still only a boy. I mean, -- I can't—" Holly stuttered.

"It didn't seem to stop you before," Artemis reminded her.

Holly let out a few exasperated breaths as she tried to speak again. "That was… different, and you know it. We were both different. Artemis." He looked up at her tiredly. He understood. It didn't mean he had to accept it, but he understood.

Holly touched her fingertips gently to his cheek. "Arty, you know I love you. But… I can't… I can't love you, Arty. I can't explain—" She gave up her efforts to speak and got up from the table to return to her bedroom to get no sleep and battle her own thoughts.

Artemis sat at the table for a few minutes more, or perhaps it was an hour. He didn't know. He didn't think during the whole time. He wouldn't allow himself to. He just wanted to preserve what he could remember of her touch, of their few shared kisses. He knew she was right. This night just added to the thoughts that would be circling around his mind in the morning. He was still just barely a boy. And the difference left something to be desired. She hadn't said anything Artemis hadn't already known in the first place.

Why did he have to be so damn smart?

* * *

**Short, yeah, yeah, but the next one will be longer. And we shall discover... SOMETHING.**

***thinks* Yeah.**

**I'm gonna go get the chain, Khan...**


End file.
